


Into The Darkness

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Intersex, Kissing, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Orgasm, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Masturbation, Wing Oil, Woman on Top, Young Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Supernatural AU where Lucifer is thrown down into the cage with Amara's daughter, where the two form an unusual relationship. When Lucifer is released from the cage, Ananael is also freed. She's hunted by the host of heaven, courted by the crossroad demon, Crowley and pursued by Sam, Dean and Castiel, who see her as their only hope in destroying Lucifer once and for all.





	Into The Darkness

Of all the things about myself that I most regret, none is greater than the circumstances of my birth. For I was made by war and given birth among the wailing of the heavenly horde. My mother, the darkness, gave birth to me during the middle of a long war between herself and the heavenly host. The first thing I saw in life was the light of a million angels being put out beneath her feet. All of heaven cried out in fury and suffering. And I took it all in, just a babe at my mother’s side. Soon enough, I would come to know my purpose in life. The sole reason why my mother had created me. The heavenly host would come to know me by one name: Ananael, killer of angels.

And I was damn good at my job.

So good in fact, that the Lord sent his two oldest angels, Lucifer and Michael, from heaven to hunt me down across the vast universe. Knowing that I could not best two archangels at once, I fled, deep into the bowels of the earth. That’s where the brothers imprisoned me, alone in a cage that their father had built to contain my power. No amount of struggle could free me and, after many long years of hoping and calling out to my mother, I gave up all hope and slept.

My awakening reminded me a great deal of my birth, the blinding light of angelic power mingled with the agonized wail of angelic screams. Only this time it was not a legion of angels being punished by celestial power, there was only the one.

As the blue light descended down upon me, I had a just a few seconds to take in the details of my new roommate in the cage. It was an angel, an archangel to be exact. Lucifer. It was in great pain from having lost its fight with the angels above. Angel wings, red with faint hints of pink at the ends, were torn and in some places missing feathers entirely. It’s aura, for it was not as much a physical being as much a wave of celestial intent, vibrated in a complex mixture of pain, loss, heartache, betrayal and fury.

In that moment, I knew that fate had given me a powerful choice. I could, if I wanted, kill one of the angels who had imprisoned me. Or I could make it suffer great and endless tortures. But, there was a chance for companionship, too. Down here, I had no one. Even when I had been top side, my mother had been a cruel and heartless entity. There was no love. Nothing like what God and the angels had. So, in that moment, I chose kindness over pettiness.

I chose love.

Lucifer, having finally gotten its bearings in the cage, spun to gaze up at my massive form towering over it. The angel snarled, but it could do little to hide its own fear. I spread my large, feathered white wings over it, letting my warm stomach press down upon the archangel, enveloping the angelic being in my warmth.

Ignoring Lucifer’s cries of protest, I reached down my long neck to groom its feathers, letting my long, rough tongue clean away all the flood and filth. Carefully, I pressed on the many wing glands to get them to release their oil, spreading the thick, gooey substance along the angel’s six sets of wings. It shuddered, keening softly as the joy of being cleaned swept over its body. Finally contented, it curled up beneath me, its voice raising in what I recognized as an enochian song of some sort. The wonderful, yet sad tune lulled me into a peaceful slumber, occasionally interrupted by the murmurings of my angelic companion.

I reached my sexual maturity locked away in the bowels of hell. The experience was an agonizing one, it was as if my entire being were on fire. My only relief came in the form of rubbing against the angel beneath me. Unlike my mother, who had given me the ability to be either male or female, the Lord had made his children genderless, so there was no male or female orifice to make use of. But I received quite a bit of pleasure from grasping the beings wings and rubbing my hard length in between them, shooting jets of celestial power upon it and the cage floor, which the angel quickly licked up to increase its own power. Contented, for a while at least, I would nestle the angel against me, cleaning of what come remained on its pretty, soft feathers.

Then the day came when the seals to the cage were broken.

I was awakened by the sound of the angel crying beneath me, its wings flapping wildly as it struggled to get out from underneath me. I moved aside, allowing the angel its freedom. Freedom, I understood instinctively, was what one gave to things we loved. And so I watched my companion vanish into the gaping chasm of light that light up the deepest recesses of the cage. I knew, somewhere deep in my heart, that I would see the angel again. Soon.

Humming the first song I had ever heard the angel sing, I let my huge wings lift me into the air and towards the world that laid beyond.

********************************************************************************************************

Sam Winchester barely broke a sweat as he followed the group of tourists further up into the mountains. About a week ago, he and Dean had stumbled upon a web page dedicated to the grizzly slayings that had been taking place here for roughly a hundred years or so. Lots of hikers had gone missing. Most had been recovered with heart and lungs removed. The police had always claimed that it was animals, but Sam and his brother knew better. They had come here to get to the bottom of things. But also to distract themselves from the fact that Lucifer now walked the earth. And there wasn’t a damn thing they could do about it.

Up ahead, one of the tourists, a balding guy in khakis wearing and a plaid shirt, pointed over and began asking questions about an outcropping close to the edge of the path they were on. The mountain stretched out endlessly beneath them, green hills and trees as far as the eye could see. The man had a camera in his hands and was busy clicking away at the spot he had just asked the guide about.

The tour guide was a stunning brunette with a nice smile and a sassy sense of humor named Jasmine who Sam had been working the case with. One of her best friends had gone missing here just three weeks previously, and she had been eager to help him and his brother find the killer. Sam could tell by the look on her face that she was none too happy about the tourists interest in the macabre.

“I wouldn’t know,” Jasmine snapped, her green eyes narrowed. Sam thought she looked cute as hell angry. “Now can we just continue, please?”

The group walked on for about forty more minutes before Jasmine stopped them all so that they could all take a break. People fished water bottles and candy bars out of their backpacks, either sitting on the trail or wandering around with their sell phone in their hands.

Sam took advantage of the moment to call Dean, who had gone down to the morgue to view the body of a young female hiker who had been killed in a stretch of woods on the outskirts of town.

“All the signs are there. Seems like whatever this thing is, it's just getting hungrier,” Dean told him, the sound of chewing reminded Sam that even seeing a half eaten corpse wasn’t enough to keep his brother from enjoying a burger and fries.

“Or maybe it’s breeding,” Sam replied, trying to remember the pattern of how the slayings had multiplied. “Maybe it hibernates, wakes up to mate, then goes back to sleep for a while.”

“You mean like werebears?” Dean gave a snort. “Well, whatever it is, looks like we’ve got about three day to find it and kill it before it goes Kujo on us again.”

Sam was so busy trying talking on the phone, he never saw Jasmine wander over to the edge of the path, her eyes glazing over as an unseen force took control over her body. Without even a hint of fear, she threw herself over the edge, plunging all the way down to the sharp rocks below.

The tourists screamed.

Sam whipped his head around to the spot where the guide had been standing. He told Dean to call 911 as he ran peer over the edge of the cliff.

Jasmine lay at the bottom. Her head was bent at an awkward angle, legs and body shredded to the point where several bones poked out from beneath her skin.

*******************************************************************************************************

I wasn’t sure about just what had happened. One moment I was flying among the clouds, the next I was being forced, compelled by some celestial intent, into a human body. I remember the sensation being akin to shoving a watermelon through a straw. My astral form was enormous, larger than any angel and twice as powerful. I cried, screamed in fury as every part of me was crammed down into the tiny vessel. It was humiliating to be a timeless, immortal being suddenly transformed into a hairless ape.

The first thing I became aware of as I opened my eyes was a loud bit of screaming coming from somewhere up above me. The next thing I registered was the great amount of damage that had been done to my new form, this body had obviously expired before I inhabited it, the story of its death easy to read in the blood spatter upon the rocks and the broken bones that, for a little while, inhibited my movement.

“Jasmine!”

The voice was so compelling, so agonized, that I found myself looking up at the top of a cliff a good two hundred feet above my head. A male human was poking his head over the edge of the cliff. I found his form vaguely interesting, and for a moment my hand snaked down to the apex in between my legs, to see if I too was male. But, to my disappointment, my hand found nothing.

“Damn,” I grumbled, getting to my feet.

“Jasmine, stay right there! Don’t move!”

The sound of the tall male shouting directions served only to irritate me further. I had made war on the heavenly host, crushed heaven's armies beneath my feet, I certainly would not be told what to do by a glorified monkey.

I decided the best plan of action would be to find someplace where I could sit and study this new planet earth, so far removed from the garden that the Lord had made. I wanted to know more about the humans, who had been newly created when I had been locked away. There was so much I had missed out on. Even the whereabouts of my own mother were unknown to me, though I sensed she had met a fate similar to my own.

********************************************************************************************************

“So what now,” Sam asked the question as he sat back on the hotel bed, trying to fight off the rising frustration inside of him at the direction that case had taken. When he had peered over the edge of the cliff, he had never expected to see Jasmine rise from the dead and walk off as if nothing had happened. It was clear to him now that some kind of spirit or demon was at work. But without a name or a corresponding body to burn, his and Dean’s hands were tied.

“Cas is coming over,” Dean told him, still bent over the map they had spread out on the motel rooms table. All the deaths had been mapped out in red marker, going all the way back to the first reported one in 1886. “Says he has some leads.”

A second later there was a knock at the door.

Before Dean could even say a greeting, the angel Castiel barged into the room, a look of fear on his face. “We have to go now,” he tells them, looking from one to the other intently. “We can’t finish this case. There’s no time left.”

“What?” They had been working on the slayings for a couple weeks now, and Dean wasn’t about to just give it up that quickly. “Why?”

“When Lucifer was put into the cage, he wasn’t alone in it,” Castiel told them. “Long before that, Lucifer and Michael had imprisoned another being, Ananael, there. We believed that Lucifer killed or subdued Ananael and that was why he did not rise up out of the cage when the archangel did. But now he has arisen.”

The was a silence as the angel’s words sunk in.

“Aananel? And he would be…” Sam let his words hang in the air. Out of the group, he spent the most time studying the names of monsters and demons. But he’d never heard of that name before.

“An ancient being responsible for the deaths of many of my kin.” Sam could tell that Cas was choosing his words wisely, but knew now was not the time to press him on that point. “Now that he is back, all of heaven is looking for him. He could be the only way we have of killing Lucifer. That is unless..”

Dean finished for him. “Unless, since being in the cage together so long, they got cozy and started bumping uglies down there.”

Cas stared at the hunter, slightly annoyed. “Ananael is a hermaphroditic entity and angels are genderless. No sexual intercourse could take place.”

Dean shook his head.

“You angels take the fun out of every damn thing,” he said, already busy packing up their belongings and getting ready to load them back into the Impala.

********************************************************************************************************

Books. What amazing, wonderful things. They held so many precious worlds between their covers, people, places that one could go away to whenever one wished it. I found myself in love with the stories written by the apes. Tolkien, Dickens. Shakespeare. Rowlings. There was no end to the marvelous tales to be uncovered. Plots to be thickened. Destinies to be uncovered. Stories to be told. I found myself lost in library after library, none of them able to quench my thirst to read more. Learn more. Experience more.

Someone cleared their throat across from me.

I glanced up from the fairy tale novel I was reading, a quaint, wonderful little thing that featured a retelling of Beauty And The Beast. The man sitting across from me was an attractive, dark haired demon, dressed in a fine black suit, who had the scent of hell all over him. Crossroads demon, unless I was much mistaken.

“Have you considered my offer, at least,” he asked, rolling his eyes just a little. As if he would rather be any place in the world other than in the UTC library in Chattanooga. I assumed being in hell and ripping the eyelids off the damned would have been much more to his liking.

“Ah, I rule heaven and you rule hell. All after Lucifer and the angels are dead, of course,” I said, more than a hint of sarcasm in my voice. “You know what the problem is with your kind, Crowley, you just can’t stop and smell the roses. You think life is about running about the place like a bull in a china shop. And the person with the most broken pieces wins.”

“Times have changed, sweetheart.” Crowley’s voice dipped low, his eyes glinted a faint reddish hue. “You're not the only big bully on the playground anymore. And everyone will come after you with everything they’ve got.”

I smiled, aware that the form I was in was captivating when it smiled. I could see that even demons were affected by this body charms, and made a mental note that taking a female vessel was not entirely without its advantages.

“Let them come. I’ll be ready”

******************************************************************************************************

Sam stared down at the map that Dean had been working on for the past three weeks, tracking the sightings of the ancient being known as Ananael. Most of them were from Demons in Crowley’s employ, though Castiel had gotten a few of his old regimen to reveal what heaven knew about his movements. Many angels had attempted to smite him from both heaven and earth, all had met with fatal results.

“This appears to be it,” Sam said, gazing at what he could make out of the empty field ahead of them.

Dean was about to comment on how surprisingly ordinary everything looked, when a puff of silver smoke drifted out over the field. It was if a cloud had suddenly appeared in the middle of the field, swallowing everything in its wake. The trees beyond the clearing vanished, until all they could see for miles and miles was a kind of greyish white mist hanging in the air.

“Ananael,” Castiel explained from the backseat.

Dean parked the Impala by the side of the road and the trio got out, but not before going back to the trunk to gather up some supplies. Sam wasn’t at all convinced that anything they had in Baby would be worth a damn against something even the angels feared, but the colt and a few other magical weapons would have to be enough.

“So, you think we still have a chance at convincing him to kill Lucifer?” Sam tried to keep some hope alive in his thoughts. If this didn’t work, the only other options were to try to kill the Devil. Which seemed pretty much impossible, or to say yes to him and let him live in Sam’s body. A shudder went down the hunter’s spine at the thought of having to resort to being Satan’s meatsuit.

“Ananael was created with the express purpose of killing angels. Killing Lucifer is in his soul,” Cas tells them as they start their journey through the field of mist.

Sam felt a chill go through his bones, he sensed that something about this scene wasn’t right. Years of hunting had taught him when the world was out of place. When a normal house was haunted by an evil spirit that could pop out around any corner. When the hitchhiker by the side of the road could be a ghoul or a demon. In his line of work, it made the difference between staying alive or finding oneself the guest of honor at a hunter’s funeral pyre.

“I don’t get it,” Dean replied. “If God made the angels, then why make something else to kill them? What, did God need an insurance policy in case they went rogue?”

Cas had his mouth open to answer, but the words lied on his lips at the sight that awaited them when the mist finally cleared.

There were bodies all over the place. Some were piled waist deep as if they had arrived at the end of some kind of horrific battle. But there was no blood, Sam noticed, his eyes going from one fallen corpse to the next. There were men and women of all ages and races in the massacre, the only thing they all seemed to have in common was that their eyeballs had been burned from their sockets.

“Demons,” Cas tells them, bending over to look at one of the fallen.

“There.” Dean pointed at a figure standing about a hundred yards from them.

A woman, dressed in a flowing black gown, turned to gaze at them with cold, contemptuous eyes as they approached. Sam recognized her immediately as the tour guide, Jazmine, only he could tell that the being before him bore only a physical similarity to the wonderful, kind woman he had shared drinks with, joked with, held in his arms. Her body was rigid, shoulders tensed as if she was ready to pounce upon them like a tigress. Eyes, once a lovely shade of green, had turned a light shade of silver with flecks of gold. Her fingers were curved into claws, nails longer than the chewed off one's Jasmine had joked about with Sam.

“Sorry about the mess,” the fake Jasmine told them. Her dark, hooded eyes looking around at the dead bodies all over the field. “Sometimes the trash piles up and must be taken out.

“Ananael.” Cas stepped forward. “We wish to speak with you. We...We beg you to listen to us.”

He got down on his knees and bowed low.

Sam and Dean, eyes widening in shock, followed him to the ground.

“Nice to see that someone remembers the old ways,” Ananael purred, stepping down from the demon bodies she had been standing on. “Oh, how I long for the days when things were so much easier. Good was good and evil was evil. You were made. You knew your purpose. And you did it. Where has all that gone?”

“We have a common enemy, old one.” Cas glanced up at her, then quickly looked away. “The archangel who imprisoned you. Will you help us?”

The woman in black threw her head back, a laugh echoing in the air around them. Sam fought the urge to flinch. He was no stranger to demonic possession. Had seen both friends and family taken over by the forces of evil, but he had never gotten use to it. Every time was still felt like a stab through his heart.

“And the first shall be last,” Ananael purred, stroking the top of Cas’s head. When Sam glanced over, he noticed that the angel was trembling. “When I was left to suffer in the dark, Lucifer and I had only each other. Where is he now?”

“I do not know.”

Ananael looked off into the distance, as if expecting her words to have summoned the devil to this very spot. When no one appeared through the mist to join them, she shook her head, eyes staring past where they knelt, to some place only she could see.

“My beautiful, beautiful boy,” she whispered, so low that Sam wasn’t even sure that he had heard her correctly. He looked over at Dean and Cas, but their heads were still bent to the ground.

When Sam looked back to her, Ananael was gone.

*******************************************************************************************************

I found Lucifer in a town not unlike the one I had left. Standing in a place of the dead, much as I had left the Winchesters and their pet angel behind in. Only this time the dead were human men, women and children whose lives the archangel had sacrificed to his own ends. Their bodies were piled up around a huge hole that had been dug in the earth. I could feel the fear, terror, brutality of this place, this hell that the devil had created on earth. And I couldn't help but find it beautiful.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.”

The voice was coming from the figure that had its back turned to me a few feet away. A shovel was still in his hand. He was a tall human male upon first appearances, but my inhuman eyes had no difficulty spotting the large astral wings that light up the night with a bright, unearthly blue. I could pick out the features of the angel that hid beneath the human surface, the dark, fallen being who had been perverted by The Mark that had thrown my mother into her own kind of prison. We were so similar in some ways, both the children of petty, warring siblings who knew very little about love. And yet I sensed that I was by far the wiser between us. The humans, as worthless beings undeserving of attention, meaning little to me. Not even enough to destroy.

“Whatever you’re doing, whatever you have planned, it will amount to nothing,” I told him.

There was a long silence before Lucifer turned to look at me. The power of his grace was destroying the inferior human vessel he had taken up in, his face starting to rot away and reveal the flesh beneath. I could feel the death coming off of him in waves, what would have been a sickly revelation to a lesser creature but was very alluring to me. He smelled like a garden, all the flowers in bloom.

“I have to do this,” he tells me, throwing the shovel to the ground. “And let’s not forget HE started this. He pitted us against each other. He brought those disgusting, dirty creatures into this world. And he has to pay for it.”

“He’s not here, Lucifer,” I shouted. A small group of demons nearby shook as I raged at their master. “And even if he was. What then? Another punishment? Another cage?”

Lucifer’s eyes turned their natural state of red as he reached out to try to grab me by the throat. I was too quick for him, smacking him hard across the face, the force spinning him through the air to land with an ungraceful plop down in the hole.

“The humans have made you soft, old friend.”

A deep, mirthless laugh came from the abyss before me. A second later, a hand came up and clawed at the earth above, then a body, followed by a blond, shaggy head. Lucifer sat down on the edge of the hole. He looked back at me, patting the spot next to him.

“I’ve missed you, Ana. Come and sit next to me. Let’s talk.”

I smoothed out my dress, gracefully sitting on the ground beside him. I was surprised that I cared about getting the soft satin fabric filthy. Maybe the memory of the human vessel was getting to me more than what I cared to admit.

“Do you like it?” Lucifer didn’t need to explain what he meant. I already knew. Had known from the start of things, actually.

“Why her,” I asked. The question had been nagging me for a while. I knew that sexual orientation was nothing to an angel, so I couldn’t bring myself to believe that Lucifer would want me to be a woman just because he was living in a man.

“I thought she was a pretty thing. So fragile. So soft,” he told me, his gaze turned away to the darkness that laid beneath us. “And Sam had a thing for her, which was a definite plus.”

“What about your family?”

Lucifer threw a stone into the hole. Then another. I could feel the hurt and rage coming off his aura in waves. Though he sat and appeared placed, it was as much a lie as an active volcano that was poised to erupt at any given moment.

“Some will follow. Some won’t. I’ll handle it."

I reached out and took his chin in my hand, turning him to look at me. I saw such pain in his eyes, such torment that it took my breath away. It occurred to me that we had been better off with our life in the cage. Me holding him, his sweet voice lulling us both to what passed for sleep for our kind.

“My angel,” I crooned. “My beautiful, little angel.”

I kissed his forehead. His skin was so cool against my lips. I let my hands go to his shoulders, then down to his sides. Some feeling unknown to me coursed through my being in that moment. I realized that I wanted to touch the body he was in. Wanted to run my hands over every inch, while he explored me, too. In my mind’s eye, I could see flashes of my dead hosts old memories. Of two bodies entangled beneath the covers, moans and words of love falling from well kissed lips.

I let my power swell up inside of me, a golden light flowing from my lips and down into his skin. Lucifer sighed, his eyes closing and head tilting back. I took his face in my hands, placing kisses along his jaw, coming to rest on his full, soft lips.

“What are you doing,” I heard Lucifer say as I pulled him out of his jacket, pushing him back onto the earth.

I shushed him, moving my dress aside to straddle his waist. His face was normal looking again, all sign of decay removed by my magic. I lifted off his shirt, letting my hands roam the wide expanse of his chest. My power flooded into him, healing every blemish that his angelic grace had put on the vessel. I was aware of the demons ogling us from the sidelines, but I put them out of my mind quickly. I had missed my little angel since we had both been freed from the cage. Missed the sound of his singing in my ear. The feel of his feathers beneath me, tickling me in those places where I enjoyed it most. On some level, feeling him beneath me, breathing and moaning, made missing his astral form easier. Though I hated to admit it to myself, the site of his human vessel was starting to appeal to my eyes.

I removed the dress, throwing it into the hole behind us.

Lucifer leaned up, grabbing my head and forcing his lips, hard onto mine.

“All mine,” he said. “Always.”

“Always.”

I unzipped him, pulling out his throbbing, hot length and rubbing my hands along him before placing him at my wet entrance. I sank down onto him slowly, loving the feeling of being full. This body was made to both give and receive pleasure, to create new life. My mother had never made me a mate. My heats served no purpose but to frustrate and enrage me, but this body could finally allow me to achieve a mutual satisfaction. And that realization, along with the sounds of Lucifer moaning and crying my name beneath me, sped me towards a fast and hot climax. My nails dug into his chest, my head going back as I was lost in wave after wave of sensation. I was flying, lost forever in some secret, awe inspiring place I had never been before. My power surged inside of me, shooting out along my giant wings and lighting up the sky.

Lucifer’s wings reached up and enfolded us as he rode his own journey to completion. His kisses became more gentle, his hands going to both sides of me head and bringing me down to look into his eyes. I watched him come, fascinated by how surprised and innocent he looked as the spasms took his body over. He trembled beneath me, holding me tightly against him. I stroked his head, holding him against my breasts. I felt the warmth of his come filling me up inside, and for the first time I found myself loving being in a human body.

God may have made many mistakes when he created man, but love was something he had created all too well.


End file.
